Her Touch, followed by His Embrace
by anime poison
Summary: this is a fanfic me and my friend have made together, we are submitting a preview of the first chappie hope you like it. The main characters are her and myself and la8er in the chappie our Itachi and Deidara come in Hope you all enjoy and please review


**Her Touch, Followed by His Embrace**

**Chapter One**

It was a foggy day, on a Friday afternoon at Joliet Junior College, as Vanessa and Rhonda were leaving the parking lot.

"So what do you want to do since school is over now?" Rhonda asked Vanessa.

"Well I was planning on hanging out with Bradley and Sean." Vanessa replied.

"You weren't going to show them your Naruto videos were you?" Rhonda asked sarcastically.

Vanessa started to grin and laugh, as Rhonda started to shake her head sadly.

"Whats so damn funny?" Vanessa demanded while smiling.

"You are. You're always talking about your Naruto videos." Rhonda said.

"Well of course, I love Naruto!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"No my dear, you love Itachi, there is a difference." Rhonda smirked.

"I know! Ain't it wonderful." Vanessa cried happily.

As Rhonda was just about to reply back to what Vanessa had just said, Vanessa burst into sudden laughter causing Rhonda to just give up.

"What about Sesshomaru?" Rhonda teased.

"Ooh, I still lust for him, Itachi is just my main squeeze right now." Vanessa smirked.

"Right...I guess one man just isn't enough for you." Rhonda smirked.

"Hey look who's talking! You're like madly in love with Sephroith, Axel and now have a thing for Deidara too." Vanessa teased.

Rhonda started to blush and turn red.

"HA! In your face!" Vanessa said in triumph. "I win."

"Oh blah, blah, blah." Rhonda retaliated.

"Wow its really foggy today." Vanessa exclaimed. "I don't think I'm going hang out with Bradley or Sean tonight."

"Hey did you wanna come over to my place and spend the night? We could sit and watch Naruto videos all night." Rhonda smiled.

"Sure, why not, we live right next door literally. While were at it, we can play some DDR!" Vanessa added excitedly.

"Why of course." Rhonda replied. "Come over when you want."

"See you later hun." Vanessa yelled as she got into her car.

"See ya later." Rhonda said as she did the same thing.

* * *

Thunder crackled and boomed, while rain was pouring down from the sky into the desert region. This all occurred, while Itachi, and Deidara of the Akatsuki, were trying to get back to the main hideout. 

"Yeah and I thought this was a desert..un." Deidara mumbled.

"Silence you fool." Itachi said in his monotone voice.

The wind roared, and howled as Deidara struggled to keep up with Itachi.

"There's a cave up ahead, we can stop and let the storm pass over." Itachi said icily. "That is if you can keep up."

"Yeah no problem. But when are we going to get back to the others, we need to report on what we found out on that brat and the nine-tailed fox...un."

"In time we will, stop asking so many questions, now keep up." Itachi ordered.

Ten minutes passed by as Itachi and Deidara, soaked and wet, finally made it into the cave. Deidara took out a torch and lit it so they could see where they were going.

"Wow, Itachi, check this place out." Deidara said as he held up the lighted torch."

"Wow you didn't say, "un" for once" Itachi mumbled.

"What was that..un?" Deidara asked.

"Never mind..." Itachi sighed as he sat down against the cave wall.

Itachi really didn't want to be stuck in this cave with Deidara but had no choice. Deidara on the other hand decided to explore the cave.

"You better not get lost Deidara cause once you do, I'm not fucken going to go and find you." Itachi threatened.

"Yeah, yeah..un" Deidara said. "Itachi check this out." Deidara said.

"Now what." Itachi grumbled.

"Itachi really look its a work of art..un." Deidara smiled. "They're cave drawings, look here's a picture of a dark crescent moon and a picture of a white crescent moon, it looks like both are reflecting upon what looks like to be a picture of the world."

"Deidara you really are an art freak aren't you?" Itachi mocked.

"Yeah I am un." Deidara said proudly.

At that point, Itachi just wanted to kill Deidara right then and there but didn't.

"There's a legend behind these drawings it says so here un." Deidara pointed out. "Below the drawings is a phrase written in Latin."

"You know Latin as well?" Itachi asked unbelievingly. "Since when?"

"Yeah I do, un." Deidara said as he studied the phrase. "It says, In the shadows of the night, followed by the sunniest of days, there will be no evil that will keep the daughters away, hmm."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Itachi asked.

"According to legend, The Daughters were basically like goddesses un. One controlled the darkest of nights, while the other controlled the sunniest of days. They destroyed all evil and were the strongest among the face of this earth un." Deidara explained.

"What happened?" Itachi asked slightly interested.

"Yeah, they were involved in a big battle and sacrificed their lives in order to save everyone else's against a dark and powerful being known as Allucard. They took him down and died in the process un." Deidara finished.

"You really believe that don't you?" Itachi asked skeptically.

"Yeah I do un." Deidara said. "See there in the pictures, The Daughters have these amulets which legend has it, its supposed to be the core of where they get their strength and powers from. One wears a black crescent moon, while the other that wears a white crescent moon un."

Itachi stretched backwards. "That is just about the most ridiculous thing I have ever..." then stopped.

Itachi stretched too far back when he was being absorbed into the wall.

"What the fuck?!" Itachi yelled.

"Itachi!" Deidara yelled as he ran over to help him.

Itachi grabbed onto Deidara, but it was too late, they both were absorbed into the rocks which contained a vortex. The vortex then sent them flying throughout time.

* * *

Vanessa and Rhonda were sitting in the living room. The lights were off and they were finishing watching a scary movie, when all of a sudden Rhonda's cat jumped onto Vanessa's lap and caused her to scream. 

"Vanessa chill out its just Midnight." Rhonda laughed.

"Stupid cat." Vanessa laughed. "Almost gave me a heart attack. Well I'm going to go shower and bathe, see ya in a half hour."

"Have fun I'm probably going to bed myself right now, good night." Rhonda said as she departed off to her bedroom. "There are blankets on the couch for you."

"Thanks, goodnight." Vanessa replied as ventured off into the night.

While in the shower, just as Vanessa was finishing up there was a loud sound. BOOM!!!! Vanessa stopped what she was doing.

"I don't think Rhonda has any vampires in her house...unless I just missed them." Vanessa pondered to herself.

Vanessa grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around her body, when she saw a guy in the corner staring at her. Vanessa freezes, as their eyes lock upon each other. Both are speechless.

"Rhonda?" Vanessa calls. "Do you have any guys living here that I do not know about? Rhonda!"

The guy runs behind Vanessa and wraps a hand around her mouth and pulls her back against his chest.

"Silence." He orders.

Vanessa is quietly thinking to herself, please don't rape me, please don't rape me.

Rhonda hears Vanessa and gets up from the bed.

"Vanessa? What are you doing in there? Of course there's no guys living here. Do you think I want to be raped every night...of course it would probably be the other way around, but lets not get into that another time shall we." Rhonda smirks to herself.

She hears no response from Vanessa so she gets worried, opens the door and walks down the hall, turns to go into the bathroom but runs into another guy. He catches her before she falls. Rhonda then rubs her hands over the strangers chest and says.

"Uh, where did your boobs go Vanessa?" She asks.

"My name is not Vanessa un, I am the greatest artist to be found in the entire world of ninjas!"

"Wow Vanessa that's really nice and all and here you are trying to act out my favorite ninja character, but uh its kinda creepy, where's the lights." Rhonda says.

Rhonda turns on the lights and sees this guy holding her and he says.

"Wow you have pretty eyes un." he says.

"Vanessa..." Rhonda says.

While...Vanessa is still being held captive. Now in the bathroom with Vanessa...

"Now if you do not scream and do not make a sound I will let you go." He said..

Vanessa nods sheepishly and he lets her go. She runs in the corner of the bathroom and stares at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Rhonda's bathroom!" Vanessa cries while making obscene hand gestures.

He sees the ring on her right hand and demands.

"Where did you get that ring!" He yelled.

"I bought it from Too Cool, ain't it cute." Vanessa smiles.

"It is my ring." He said..

"Nah, I'm pretty sure its Itachi's ring because it said so on the display case." Vanessa answers.

He looks at his hand and says, "I still have my ring, how do you have it to?"

"Wait...what?" Vanessa says.

"Let me see your hand." He says.

"No." Vanessa says and hides arms behind back.

"Let me see your hand." He demands.

"No, its my hand!" Vanessa says in a baby voice.

He grabs her and pulls her against him and holds her still. He holds out her hand and with his right hand stares at the ring and both are staring at their hands now.

"Hey did you buy that from Too Cool as well?" Vanessa asks.

"No it was giving to me by the Leader." He says.

"Do you have an organization that does the Akatsuki stuff that me and Rhonda can join? Cause we like that stuff." Vanessa asks.

He holds a kunai to her throat.

"How do you know about the Akatsuki!" He demands.

Vanessa screams and Rhonda hears her.

"Vanessa!" Rhonda yells.

The stranger in front of Rhonda grabs her and turns her to face him. "I'm trying to have a civilize conversation with you un."

Back with Vanessa...

"I thought I told you not to scream." He says with his hand around her mouth and the kunai to her throat.

Vanessa makes muffle noises but cannot talk.

"I have no choice but to kill you now!" He says.

The door bursts open and hits his hand, he drops the kunai and Vanessa scampers away from him and falls to her knees on the floor. Rhonda is standing in the door way.

"Vanessa what's going on in here...who's this? Did you invite some guy into the shower with you that I don't know."

"Itachi."

"Deidara what do you want." He grumbles.

"I don't think we are in the cave anymore..un." he says.

* * *

This is just a preview of a little fanfic i came up with and my friend helped me with , 

comment back or send review on how it is so far :P hehehehhe let me know what you think of the little fanfic and maybe I shall post what happens next :P ttyl for now bai!

The Dark Angel


End file.
